It's Just Gas
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: NOT A FETISH STORY. 2 Days after the events of the first episode, Sportacus reassures Stingy about one of the effects of diet change that is affecting him. One shot.


"I wonder what the kids are up to." Sportacus asked himself He'd only met them two days ago, but he noticed they were playing outside a lot more. "Door!"

"Door open."The airship said with the voice of a British woman, as it opened. Sportacus stepped to the edge. He pulled out his telescope and pointed it towards Lazytown. He smiled at the sight:

Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, and Trixie laughed as they tossed a basketball back and forth to each other. His smile faltered however when he realized one of the kids wasn't playing with them.

He turned a bit and found Stingy sitting on a wall, looking downwards and stimming with the lock on Piggy.

Sportacus remembered Stingy telling him about his Autism, and how when he was upset or nervous, he stimmed by playing with it.

Worried, Sportacus, decided to check on him. "Ladder!"

The ladder activated and Sportacus made his way down it. He flipped over to where Stingy sat. "Stingy, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" Stingy whined, hugging Piggy close to his chest.

"Stingy, please tell me what's wrong." Sportacus said, worried as he placed his hand on Stingy's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" He whined again. "I don't wanna talk about it. It's embarrassing."

Sportacus frowned. Before he could speak again, Stingy farted loudly. He then recoiled in fear and whined as he covered his blushing face in embarrassment Then he did it again and whimpered. "S-see? I've been like this all day! I-I can't stop and I don't know why…"

Sportacus thought for a moment. "Have you been eating differently?"

"Well yeah...I used to basically live on popcorn, but I've been eating Sports Candy a lot more."

"That's why." Sportacus said.

"Wh-what?" Stingy looked horrified. "Sports Candy is why I'm so...so gross?"

Sportacus put his arm around him in comfort. "Stingy, you're not gross. It's natural, and a sign your body is healthy."

"Really?" Stingy asked, surprised. He farted again and flinched. "I-I don't understand…"

"When you change your diet this can happen. It's okay, soon your body will get used to it, and it won't happen so much."

"Thanks Sportacus." Stingy said. "I-I'm sorry I yelled at you...it's just that...we don't really know each other and well...I..I was scared to talk about it with Trixie, Ziggy and Pixel, and I've known them my whole life!"

"Stingy, I want you to know we're friends, and I will always be here for you. You can come to me for _anything_ okay?"

"T-thank you." Stingy hesitantly gave his new friend a gentle hug, which he returned.

"Come on, lets join the others."

"O-okay…" Stingy said. He farted again. "W-wait what if they laugh at me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they have the same problem as you do. Besides, I don't think your friends would be the type to laugh at you for something as silly as that."

"O-okay." Despite Sportacus' reassurance, Stingy still felt a bit nervous. _I know! I'll just hold it in!_

"Hey Stingy, hey Sportacus!" Stephanie greeted excitedly. "You wanna play basketball with us?"

"Of course!" Sportacus answered. "I love basketball!"

"Stingy?"

"Since it's _my_ basketball, and _my_ basketball hoop, yes. I'd like to join _my_ basketball game."

Stephanie giggled a bit and passed the ball to Stingy. "Here, try and make a basket."

Stingy arched his legs and was ready to shoot when his stomach gurgled again. _What if Sportacus is wrong? I gotta hold it._

Not wanting to exert himself and accidentally fart, he threw the ball lower, missing the basket.

"Good try Stingy, you were so close!" Sportacus said supportively.

"Yeah, good job!" Stephanie said.

"T-thanks." Stingy said in a strained voice, forcing a smile. Sportacus noticed and looked at him seriously. Stingy noticed and mouth 'I can't do it.'

'It's okay.' Sportacus mouthed back.

Stingy inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Come on try again." Stephanie said, passing the ball back to him.

Stingy caught the ball and aimed again. This time as he threw it, he farted, and made it into the basket.

Everyone cheered, "Good job Stingy!"

 _There was no way they didn't hear that...and they're not laughing!_ "Thank you."

Stingy glanced over at Sportacus who smiled. Stingy smiled back. He felt he and Sportacus would be great friends.


End file.
